


Rainy Days in Stardew Valley

by ladymacella



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacella/pseuds/ladymacella
Summary: Saige, who has an irrational fear of fishing poles, meets Sebastian, immediately is intrigued, and everything's great afterwards as they become friends. Includes a lot of blushing later on that would make you annoyed if you were there.(Basically, this is me looking at the dialogue options and putting them into conversations between them. Hopefully I do the dialogue options justice.)
Relationships: Abigail & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail & Sam & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sebastian & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is summary enough.

“What will I do today?” the farmer Saige asked herself on that day. As she sat on the couch, she thought. Her dark green hair that had hints of blue as it cascaded over her shoulders was something she often thought of as her trademark. She was wearing her favorite shirt, a loose purple one, and jeans. Her blue eyes looked intently at some point in the distance. 

She sighed, her body moving to open that drawer, the dreaded one. Inside the drawer was the fishing pole. As she dragged herself towards it, her legs brushed against the cat Marnie had given her, which she had named Vivian. Another sigh escaped her mouth.

When she was a young girl, her grandfather had taken her fishing, and she had been eager to improve, until she made a mistake, and ended up with a fishing hook in the back of her head. Although her grandfather had removed it easily as she was bawling, the incident scarred her, and her grandfather didn’t take her fishing afterwards. She had been hesitant about fishing, even though that event had taken place years ago. 

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the fishing pole and made a run for it. The rain that pelted her chilled her to the bone. She had always liked the rain, but not when it was as cold as this, and she was outside during it. 

She ran with all her strength to the dock beside the fishing shop. A man was already there though, and she slowed her running. He looked back towards her, and looked back to the water pretty quickly. She knew she was soaked, but whatever. She slid the hood up on her jacket, mentally face palming because she had forgotten that this jacket has a hood. 

After standing in silence for a few minutes, she looked towards him and introduced herself. 

“H-hi, I’m Saige,” she managed to get out. She was mentally cursing herself, her social anxiety, and the rain for making her stutter. 

“Oh. You just moved in, right? Cool,” he said to her. 

After a pause of silence, he asked, “Out of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?” She was speechless. Her old life had been terrible. She had no friends, she couldn’t talk to people, people hated her, every day blended together, and the tiring life working at Joja was taking years off of her life. 

“I want more moments like now, where I can enjoy nature without feeling rushed to go elsewhere,” she told him. He only nodded, looking away. 

Not wanting to embarrass herself as she fished for the first time since she was five or six years old, Saige moved to the strip of dock that connected the long strip with the shop. 

As she was waiting for something to bite, she spotted Sebastian walking towards the beach. 

“The peaceful sound of rain and silence is relaxing,” Sebastian said as he passed her. 

“It is, isn’t it?” she smiled. He nodded and left her. She looked in his wake, a little interested in him. What was his backstory? What made it so that he stood in silence by the ocean on rainy days?

She was stopped in her thoughts when suddenly, she felt a little pull, and after some time, she pulled her first fish out of the water. 

“All right!” she yelled. Suddenly self-conscious, she looked to see if Sebastian had heard her. He didn’t turn around, so she hoped that he didn’t. 

But still, congrats to herself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The irrational fear of fishing poles doesn't really show up in the story again until one of the last chapters, where it is briefly mentioned, which is kind of sad. Anyways, thanks for reading this!


	2. Rock Crab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saige and Sebastian have a talk about rock crabs, and Robin teases Saige. Anything else?

Today was the day. She would finally add something to spruce up her home. With a smile, she dashed to Robin’s.

Saige quickly opened the door and wiped her feet on the mat. Robin chuckled. “You’ve finally found the money to buy that armchair?” she asked. Nodding, Saige took out the money in order to buy it, and Robin said that since it was raining, she would deliver it to her house tomorrow. Saige thanked her. 

“By any chance, is Sebastian out of his room?” Saige asked. Robin was stunned for a second. 

“He’s just gone to the kitchen, actually,” Robin told her. “You better explain your reasons for wanting to see him before you leave.” Saige smiled, which indicated that she promised it. 

She went to the kitchen, and Sebastian turned around from the fridge to see her. 

“Oh, hi,” he said. “Nice to see you here. How have you been the last couple of days?” 

“I think I’ve been ok. I’ve just been foraging so that I could make enough money to buy some furniture to spruce up my house,” she told him. “How have you been?”

“Actually,” he started, leaning closer, continuing in almost a whisper. “I snuck into the caves last night and got a nasty cut from a rock crab. Don't tell anyone, okay?” She moved her hands in a zipping motion across her mouth. 

“Wait, that’s what they’re called?” she asked suddenly. Sebastian looked confused. 

“The rock crab,” Saige clarified. 

“Um, yes? You didn’t know what they were called?” he responded. 

“Well, I usually don’t ask the species of something before I kill it,” Saige defended herself. Sebastian laughed, and Saige joined in. 

“Even then though,” Sebastian said through laughs. “the name implies what they are. They’re crabs with a rock.” This comment only made them laugh more. 

When the laughter subsided, she looked away, ready to leave. 

“Ok, well, see you soon, Saige,” he said. Smiling back at him, she nodded, and turned to leave.

“See you soon,” she said as she left the kitchen. 

She was about to walk out the door when Robin stopped her. 

“Your promise,” she said. Rolling her eyes playfully, Saige walked to the counter. 

“Why do you want to see my son?” Robin asked. 

“You’re acting like that’s a bad thing,” Saige retorted. 

Sighing, Robin accused, “You’re avoiding the question.”

“I was just intrigued by him, that’s all!” Saige said defensively. 

Robin sighed. “Saige has a crush on my Sebby?” she teased.

Her face heated up, and she quickly shook her head. “N-no, of course not! W-why would you think that? We only just met a week ago!” Saige cried. 

Robin settled down, smiling from her teasing. Her face suddenly shifted into a more serious one. 

“Were you like that once, Saige?” Robin asked, eyeing her green hair. 

“What you consider to be nerdy and geeky? Of course I was once like that,” Saige smiled, taking some effort to do so. “I’m still like that, or I like to consider myself that if someone were to say otherwise.”

Robin seemed unaffected by Saige’s annoyance. “Saige, sometimes I worry about Sebby... he doesn't have many friends and doesn't really seem to care about his future very much... I would talk to him about it but he never opens up to me,” she admitted glumly, resting her face in her hands. Saige had the urge to say something mean, but shook her head to dismiss the thought. 

Unknown to the both of them, Sebastain was standing against the wall, quiet as he listened to what they said. 

“I’m sure that everyone misjudges everyone at some point. Perhaps Sebastian really does care about his future, he just doesn’t show it or share his ambitions with anyone,” Saige started, looking at her moving hands as she talked. She suddenly looked up. “In a town with less than forty people, its ok to only be friends with a tenth of them.”

With that, Saige left, leaving Robin and Sebastian in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Robin doesn't seem too mean, ignorant, narrow-minded, etc. I got that impression and changed it a bit, but couldn't decide if I wanted to delete it. In the end, I just left it in. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Two Heart Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm boring, so here's the two heart event.

As she walked towards Sebastian in his room, he suddenly looked up, noticed that she was there, and looked back to the computer. 

“Oh, hey,” he said. “Gimme a second.” After nodding, she found herself standing there, waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing on the computer. 

It was taking a bit of time, and she wondered if she should leave or stay put. He seemed willing to talk though, so she stayed. Maybe it was selfish of her, but he seemed ok, and not aggravated. Or maybe he was just really good at hiding that. 

Suddenly, he stopped typing, and looked over to her. 

“Okay,” he started. “Sorry about that, I just needed to finish what I was working on.” 

“No, it’s okay, I understand. It should be me apologizing to you for interrupting your work,” Saige said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. 

“It’s fine,” he said. She walked towards him, around the table so that she stood next to him. 

Looking around, she thought of two things to do. Should she ask him what he’s working on, or compliment the decor in his room? The first might be considered nosy, while the second considered an empty compliment. She liked his room, but the way she said things was often misinterpreted. 

“What are you working on?” she asked. He looked up to her. 

“I do freelance work as a programmer,” he replied. 

Saige had once considered that. “That sounds fun. I once wanted to do that too, but I changed my mind,” she told him. 

Suddenly, a beep came from the computer, and Sebastian looked at what had caused the beep. 

After a few moments, noticing how curious she looked, he informed her, “That was an instant message from Sam… I guess he wants to hang out…” 

After a pause, he leaned back in his chair, and sighed, “Ugh, I don’t really feel like going out today.”

The door opened to reveal Robin. Her face betrayed her, showing a look of surprise before quickly recovering, remembering what she came down for. 

“Oh, hi Saige,” she greeted. She walked closer, until she neared the table. 

“Sebby, I know you don’t like it when I come in here… but I ran into Abigail at the store and she said she was looking for you,” Robin sighed. 

Sebastian looked annoyed, and asked, “Did you tell her I’m working?”

Robin sighed again. “I did…” she started. “But she said she’d probably stop by anyways.”

Sebastian now looked even more annoyed. Saige could see the frustration in his eyes, and she felt bad for disturbing him. 

He sighed. “No one takes my job seriously,” he said with a hint of anger. “No one ever bothers Maru when she’s working at the clinic… does everyone think I’m just surfing the web all day?”

Robin looked at him meaningfully, and turned around to leave. She walked up the stairs, and Saige could hear her feet on each step of the stairs. 

Silence ensued, and Saige wondered if she could say something. Maybe she could ask him about his career goals, or why he doesn’t want to see his friends. Thinking, Saige concluded that the first would be less awkward than the latter. 

Sebastian looked a little less mad. “Well, I’m trying to save up so I can move out of here. Probably the city or something,” he looked up to her. “You just moved from the city, right?” 

Saige nodded. “Yeah, I worked at Joja. It was….” she scrambled to find a positive word, but sighed, giving up. “Let’s just say it wasn’t the time of my life.” Sebastian nodded. 

“You know, if I’d gone to college I’d probably be making six figures right now… but I just don’t want to be part of that corporate rat race, you know?” Sebastian sighed, leaning back in his chair once again. 

There had been two routes. Saige had chosen one, and Sebastian had chosen the other. One had grown tired of it and moved to small, peaceful town, the other, who had been born there, wished to go to the city. 

Saige was jolted out of her thoughts when Sebastian continued. “Well, and I guess I just feel more comfortable hidden behind the computer than dealing with people face-to-face,” he looked sheepish, hints of a smile starting to appear on his face. 

She smiled at him, completely sympathizing. “That was one of the things I struggled with when I was working,” she laughed. “I’ve never been particularly good at talking to people and meeting people.”

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. 

“Oh, that reminds me!” she suddenly smiled, reaching into her bag. “I heard that you liked quartz.” She held it in her hand, and he reached out for it. 

Grabbing it, he smiled, “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Saige responded, zipping her backpack back up.

“Actually, why did you stop by?” Sebastian asked. “I definitely don't want to go swimming, if that's what you're going to ask.” Saige looked startled, and then giggled. 

“Of course not!” she laughed. “I just stopped by to say hi!”

“Sorry,” Sebastian apologized sheepishly. 

However, Saige imagined swimming with him, and a small blush rose to her cheeks. Then, shaking her head, she thought, “ _He’d never do that, and that’s not very characteristic of you, either_.” 

“Anyways,” she added. “It’s raining outside today.” Sebastian face palmed, and shook his head. 

He smiled. “I knew that, I promise. I just… forgot,” he defended. She only smiled and laughed. 

After a few moments of silence, Sebastian sighed. “I'm looking forward to the cold, damp season. I feel more at home.”

Saige nodded. “I’m looking forward to fall and winter, because when winter comes, I’ll finally be able to take a break. Of course, I won’t be making as much money as usual, but it’s a small price to pay for ease,” she said as if she was dreaming, or perhaps if it was her only hope. 

“It must be hard being a farmer,” Sebastian said. Saige nodded. 

“It really is…” she affirmed, her voice quiet and drifting away. 

After some more silence, he turned back to the computer. “Well, I should get back to work,” he told her. “I need to get this module finished by tomorrow.” Saige nodded, and turned to leave. 

“Bye, Sebastian. See you soon,” she said, waving as she opened the door and left. 

She didn’t hear him, but he mumbled a goodbye to her as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this wasn't all too much of a boring chapter, since after a while, you get tired of the same things happening over again. I tried to diversify it, but who knows if I succeeded. Fyi, every two chapters will now be a heart event. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Flounder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same formula as the first chapter, but a full conversation takes place.

The second she woke up, she heard the rain hitting the roof, and she knew today was the day. 

As she passed her cat, she gave a little pet to its head as it meowed, way too adorable. Saige picked the cat up and went to the kitchen to eat a bit before heading out. 

Saige had been waiting for a rainy day so that she could fish in the ocean. Upon finishing her breakfast, she grabbed the fishing pole and quickly walked out the door before coming back in, frustrated, and grabbing a poncho to head out again. 

She had to feed the chicken, but once that was finished, she ran along the path that made its way to the beach. She took a break under a tree, before running back out and onto the beach. 

She slowed as she neared the end of the dock, spotting Sebastian on the end. He turned around to see her. 

_How similar to what happened a few weeks ago…_ she thought. 

“Oh, hi Saige,” he greeted. She smiled, and joined him in standing near the edge. 

He looked over to her, and back to the expanse of the ocean. “I was thinking…” he started. “People are like stones skipping over the water. Eventually we're going to sink.” 

Saige didn’t say anything. What could she say after that? She didn’t even know clearly what he meant. In her mind, there were a few possibilities. Number one was that someday they all would die, no matter what. Number two could be that if people hide something about themselves or pretend to be something they’re not and lie, it’s going to catch up with them someday. Number three was that we’re all going to be the same someday, dead and withered in the ground. 

Wow, these were really positive thoughts. 

As if reading her mind, he said, “I know these aren’t positive thoughts, but that’s just not what I’m thinking about right now.” Saige nodded and turned back to the ocean. 

Sighing, Sebastian continued, “I only come to the beach when it’s raining. For some reason, staring off into the bleak horizon makes me feel... I dunno. Like it's worthwhile to keep pushing on, I guess.”

Saige nodded. “Hearing waves crashing on the beach and the sound of rain are so inexplicably soothing. Well, maybe it is explainable. The rain creates an aura I love, and I feel at home here,” she admitted. As she thought about what she just said, she noted that Sebastian’s response was a lot less positive than hers. 

“The rain and the night are the only things that improve the summer heat,” Sebastian complained. “The temperature is even better by the lake at night.”

After a few moments of silence, Saige noticed a bump on her arm that was itching really badly. Failing to resist the urge, she scratched it furiously. 

When the itchiness came back, she sighed, slapping it. “I hate mosquitoes,” she commented angrily. 

Looking up, he said, “Last night, I saw a group of bats flying around near the lake. I guess maybe they are feeding on the mosquitoes this time of year?” 

“That’s probably what it is,” Saige nodded, continuing to slap and scratch the itch before giving up. 

Sitting down, making sure that her poncho was the only thing touching the wood, she pulled out the fishing pole to do what she meant to do. 

She heard him say, “I hope we're not having mushroom casserole tonight...” 

Looking up, she asked, “Do you not like mushroom casserole?” His eyes narrowed in disgust. 

“I don’t really like it, but my mom insists on me eating it whenever she makes it,” he said with a grossed out tone in his voice. 

“I didn’t like my mother’s mushroom casserole either,” Saige smiled. “Maybe that’s a mom thing?” 

Sebastian shook his head and smiled. 

After catching a few fish, Sebastian asked, “I like flounder. Have you ever caught one?” Saige shook her head, but noted that he liked flounder. 

“That’s understandable,” he said, looking a little disappointed. Suddenly, the pole was pulled downwards, and after a bit of a battle, Saige pulled a flounder out of the water. 

Sebastian was amazed. “You want this?” Saige asked. Sebastian nodded, and, taking it, he ran back home to put it away properly. 

“Thanks, Saige!” he yelled as he ran away. She only smiled, hoping he would enjoy it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Four Heart Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the chapter title says.

The rain dusted her cheeks as she ran in her indigo poncho, the jeans she had decided to wear getting soaked. Luckily, it was a quick run, and she soon found herself in the mountains. When she turned to the front of the house, she was met by Sebastian in the garage, working on his motorcycle. 

_Why is he doing something like that on a rainy day?_ she thought. 

Walking up to him, he pulled out from under the bike and looked over to her. 

“Oh, hello Saige,” he greeted. 

Looking over to the motorcycle, she gestured to it. 

“What, you haven’t seen my motorcycle before?” he asked, and after a nod from her, he continued. “Hmmm…I guess I haven’t shown it to you.”

Saige nodded. “I think it looks nice though,” she commented, staring it up and down. 

Nodding, he went back to working on the motorcycle. After a few minutes of just hearing the rain, she heard a sigh from him. 

“Sometimes, after sundown, I make the long ride out of Stardew Valley…” he daydreamed. “There’s nothing else like it, blazing along the empty stretch of road toward the faint city glow…”

He fell more serious before he said anything more. “Once I’ve saved up enough money, I’m going to head out on my own…” he shared. “to the city and beyond. Just me and my bike.”

After a sound like the pouring of a liquid and tinkering, he popped out from under the bike to announce, “There we go, oil’s changed.”

As he looked at her, it looked as if a spark went off in his head, and he proposed, “Hey… maybe I’ll take you for a ride some day.”

Saige nodded, looking back, right at his eyes. “That sounds fun,” she confirmed. 

“Great,” he said, and they bid goodbye to each other as Sebastian was getting ready to get up. 

As she walked away, a fantasy popped into her head. She was riding on the motorcycle behind Sebastian, the road only a bit below them, and she could feel the heat between them as her arms were wrapped around him. Even through the rain, she was peaceful, and as they traveled on multiple roads, she could see what he was talking about. The light of the city she once lived in glowed, welcoming them in somehow as they bathed in the soft glow. 

Still, she clutched onto him, closing her eyes and focusing on his warmth, the warmth of the boy she loved… 

Back on the rainy mountain path, she was blushing, and as she snapped out of it, her blush grew fiercer. 

_Stop it!_ she told herself. _He wouldn’t like you back, and you know it._ _It's probably just momentary infatuation._

And so, sighing, she continued on the mountain path, a little depressed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the lots of blushing part of the story. 
> 
> As I was editing this, I was thinking about how Saige sounded a lot like me. Then I remembered that I had modeled her after myself. I'm now amazed at my ability to remember. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	6. Robin Teases and Sebastian Comments on Everyday Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. (I'm so terrible at titles).

The crisp autumn air surrounded Saige as she breathed a sigh of relief. The ground around her was yellow and orange, and the trees and bushes followed suit. It was finally autumn, her favorite season! 

Whether the rain added or decreased her excitement was unknown to Saige. 

Skipping along the path due to excitement, she soon found herself at Robin’s to visit Sebastian. 

As she walked through the door, Robin smiled. “You know Saige, I’ve been seeing you more and more recently. You’ve been coming by almost everyday for a while now, haven’t you?” she asked. Blushing, Saige avoided her question. 

“How are you today, Robin?” she asked, setting a bag of money on the counter. 

Robin, pulling Saige closer to her, whispered, “I bet you have a crush on my son, don’t you, Saige?” Saige blushed. 

“N-no! O-of course not!” Saige denied. Robin smirked, and let the conversation drop. 

“Anyways, what did you want?” Robin asked. Sighing, Saige recovered. 

Taking a deep breath, she replied, “I would like it if you could build me a barn, if you don’t mind.” Robin smiled. 

“Of course,” Robin said, taking the money.

After working out the details of the barn, Robin informed her that the building would be finished in a few days. 

Saige, smiling, left the counter to go to Sebastian’s room. 

As she walked down the stairs and opened the door, Sebastian lifted his head to look at her. 

“Hello, Saige,” he greeted, and then looked back at his computer. She walked towards him, until she was sitting on the couch. 

“Are you able to talk right now?” Saige asked. 

Nodding, he replied, “Give me a moment. I’ll be done soon.” She nodded, and looked around his room. Her eyes rested on him. He looked a little more tired than normal. 

After a few minutes of just the sound of keys bouncing around in the room, the sound stopped, and she turned her head towards his. 

He stretched his arms as he yawned. “... What time is it? I think I slept too much last night.”

Checking her watch, Saige responded, “It’s about 11:30. The rain probably doesn’t help either. I had to resist the urge to press the snooze button this morning.”

Looking intrigued, Sebastian asked, “When do you wake up, Saige?”

“6:00 every morning,” she replied, glossing over the fact that this sounded bizarre to him. His eyes widened. 

“I could never do that,” he said, thoroughly rattled. Saige only laughed. 

“It was hard at first,” Saige admitted. “It’s still kinda hard.”

As Sebastian recovered, his eyes scanned the room. “You know, my room might be a little less depressing if I had a window…”

Saige shrugged. “I think it looks ok. It has the feel that I always wanted my room to have, but we had too much stuff for me to clear it out,” she commented. 

A smile appeared on his face. “Thanks, Saige,” he said. She smiled back at him. 

After a few minutes of silence, Sebastian looked up and said, “Well, I should probably get back to work. It was nice talking to you though, Saige.” She stood up and waved goodbye to him. 

“Have a good day!” she said, walking up the steps to leave. 

“You too,” he said, just as the door shut and he looked back to his computer, not exactly ready to get back to work. 

Sighing, he stopped procrastinating and started working. 

Someday, he wouldn’t do this anymore. Someday better days would come. 

Perhaps he’d be making a lot more money, or have a lot more fun in his job, or have a spouse to support him so he could do what he really wanted. 

He blushed at the thought of Saige, but dismissed any ideas of a crush. 

_She wouldn’t like me_ , he thought _. No point in considering it as a possibility_. He sighed, and turned back to his work to actually get something done. 

When he couldn’t dismiss his thought, he leaned back in his chair, only to sigh and think, _I hate crushes_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't seem too much like I can't dialogue (because I can't, in both real life and writing). Robin's better in this chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	7. Games, and Then Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the title of this chapter is lame, but I'm terrible at titles. Anyways, this is the six heart event chapter.

Saige entered the house, Robin standing at the counter. 

“Hello,” she said to Robin, waving as she turned to go downstairs. She opened the door to find Sebastian and Sam sitting at the table. She’d never seen either of them use the table, so this was interesting. 

Sebastian looked up and saw her, and smiled a bit, saying, “Hey, Saige.” She smiled back. 

“Hey,” she replied. 

Sebastian continued, “Sam and I were about to play ‘Solarion Chronicles: The Game’... Why don’t you join us? It’s better with three players anyways.” Saige nodded, smiling. It sounded fun, so why not?

She sat down, and Sebastian prepared the game. When he was ready, he announced, “Okay, here we go… Let me draw the scenario card.”

He picked the card, and looked at it. “Hmm…” he said. “It looks like today’s quest will take us into the Necromancer’s Tower… to try and reclaim the Solarion Staff from the clutches of Dreadlord Xarth.” Saige marvelled at the fact that it was already so dramatic. Then, thinking about it, she concluded that that would make sense. After all, the world could be in grave danger. 

Sam spoke up. “Cool…” he said. “Saige, are you ready to choose your character?”

After a nod, Saige looked at the cards. The first was warrior. Typically, she didn’t like warriors, just because of the fact that the name implied they were burly and unsophisticated. She realized that sounded like a silly reason, but she ruled warrior out anyways. 

The next was healer. While Saige did like to help others, and a healer was always needed, it wasn’t a necessity for her to be a healer. 

The third and last character was a wizard. She remembered that her brother had always chosen wizard in games like this when she was young. She had always wanted the wizard, but nobody else wanted to be the healer, so she always stuck healer with herself. 

Looking up, she realized that the two of them probably had usual characters. She attempted to predict what each of them would want. 

_Sam would probably want the warrior_ , she thought. _He doesn’t really sound like a healer or a wizard_. She looked over to Sebastian next. 

His eyes rested on the wizard card. _I thought he would want that_ , she commented internally, which was followed by an internal sigh. 

“I’ll take healer,” she announced. “I prefer to help others.”

Sebastian smiled. “Healer, huh? That’s a very important role,” he commented. “I guess I’ll pick the wizard then.” She nodded, smiling back at him. 

Sam smiled as he picked up the warrior card. “Cool,” he said. “Warrior’s my favorite anyway.” 

All of her predictions were correct, and Saige couldn’t be more proud of herself. 

“Let’s begin…” Sebastian announced. She closed her eyes, imagining herself as a healer. 

She had to admit she was quite beautiful as a healer. 

Sebastian began. “The King has entrusted you and your companions with recovering the Solarion Staff… a task which, if completed successfully, will ensure your place in the hall of legends as well as a sizable fortune of gold and silver.” 

“After a long month journeying across unforgiving lands, you step out onto a precipice to see your destination looming in the distance.”

“There, beyond a moonlit plain, lies the Necromancer’s Tower… where Dreadlord Xarth usurps the power of the stolen Solarion Staff for his vile purposes.” 

In her head, she imagined a tower off in the distance, framed by the pale light of the moon behind it. 

In her head, she forced the scene to fade as Sebastian moved ahead. 

“The tower lies before you.” 

“Go in the front. Fortune favors the bold,” Saige said, her eyes still closed as the tower appeared before her. 

“A skeleton guards the hallway before you. It looks dangerous.”

The skeleton appeared in her mind, the bricks in the walls looking too perfect to be regular pieces of stone. 

“What do you do?” 

“Fight the skeleton,” she said.

Sensing eyes on herself, she consoled them by saying, “Sorry. I’m just trying to immerse myself.”

Sam’s voice said, “It’s ok.” 

“The skeleton lunges forward!”

“Raise your shields,” she confirmed. 

“You successfully block the attack. The skeleton stumbles backward, giving you enough time to strike out and slay the foul creature.”

The skeleton’s body crumples beneath her, and you smile. 

“You continue down the hallway, taking care not to step on the skeleton’s remains.”

“You find yourself in a sewer-like corridor. To your left, a hallway glows with a peculiar green light. To your right, a staircase leads up into the dark.”

“What do you do?”

“Enter the hallway to your left,” she said. 

“You are in a room. On your left is a ladder. On your right, three prisoners are floating in strange, glowing capsules. They appear to be in the process of some kind of transformation.”

“Could this be some sick experiment of the Dreadlord’s?”

She automatically feels bad for these victims, doomed to be test subjects. 

“What do you do?” 

“Destroy the capsules,” Saige ordered. “The poor things…” 

The sound of glass breaking played in her mind, and she winced. 

“After putting these poor souls to rest, you and your companions climb the ladder.”

“You’ve come to the door at the end of a hallway.”

_That’s never a good omen_ , she thought. Her stomach started flipping, nervousness taking over. 

“The time has come to face Dreadlord Xarth.” She could feel it all coming down on her. The moment was coming soon. 

The door opened. 

In a different voice in order to impersonate Xarth, Sebastian said, “Intruders? How dare you trespass in my private chambers!”

_How dare you experiment on those souls!_ Saige thought, filled with anger. 

“Ah, so you’ve come for the Solarion Staff…” Sebastian said in his Xarth voice. “Hehehe… fools. You’ll make a nice addition to my skeleton army.” 

_No!_ Saige retorted in her mind, stopping once she realized how silly this was becoming. 

“Dreadlord Xarth casts shadow beam!”

“Saige was able to dodge the spell, but her companions are gravely injured!”

“What do you do?” 

This was a tough choice. She could heal one, and hurt the other’s feelings along with feeling guilty.

On a whim, she sighed, and said, “Heal the wizard.” 

“Thanks, Saige,” he said. Sam didn’t say anything. 

“I cast ‘Pure Bolt’... A beam of white light hits Xarth square in the face. The Dreadlord shrieks and crumbles into dust. 

In her mind, the figure fell to the floor in a comical fashion, and Saige resisted the urge to laugh. 

“Saige picks up the Solarion Staff and holds it high. Order has been restored to the world.”

“Hey, not bad!” Sebastian said. “It took me like, three or four tries to beat my first scenario.” She smiled. 

“Thanks! I guess we should probably wait until the next one though to see if I’m actually so good…” Saige remarked, holding back the fact that she's played games like this before. 

She looked to Sam. “Sorry about healing Sebastian and not you, Sam,” she apologized. He smiled. 

“It’s ok. We ended up beating the enemy anyways, so it doesn’t really matter,” he brushed it aside. Saige smiled back at him in thanks. 

“You guys are friends too?” Sebastian asked. Both Saige and Sam nodded, Saige with somewhat of a bizarre look. 

“We’ve been friends for a while,” Sam said. “Even before Saige was your friend.” 

Saige looked back on one of her recent conversations with him. 

She had passed him in Pelican Town. He had smiled at her, and she smiled at him. 

“Hey, Saige,” he said. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something recently. How about we go somewhere a little bit quieter?” 

Saige had nodded, and allowed herself to be dragged to a quiet spot.

She leaned against the tree as he faced her. 

“So, I’ll just get right into it. Sebastian’s told me that you’ve been stopping by to talk to him every day for a while now,” Sam said. Saige blushed a little bit. 

“Aha! You do have a crush on him, don’t you?” Sam accused, grinning. 

As she started to shake her head, Sam said, “Don’t even deny it Saige.” 

She stopped shaking her head, and asked quietly, “You won’t tell him? Or anyone?” 

Sam chuckled. “Of course not,” he reassured. “Does Abigail know?” 

Saige bit her lip before nodding. 

“I feel betrayed, Saige,” Sam said. 

“Sorry,” Saige apologized. 

“It’s ok,” he smiled. “Now I can talk with Abby about this and we can plot scenarios to throw you two together.” 

“I feel like he wouldn’t approve of that,” Saige protested. 

“Not to fear!” Sam announced. “The first meeting will be tomorrow!”

Saige snapped back into reality when Sebastian asked, “Are you friends with Abigail too, Saige?” She nodded. 

“Abigail and I talk all the time,” she said. “I often talk to her when I stop by Pierre’s.” 

One of her first best friend talks with Abigail was a few weeks before. 

She had been talking with her in Abby’s room as they were playing the game she was so obsessed with beating. 

After many failed attempts, they had collapsed on their backs, looking at the ceiling. 

“You know, Saige, I liked Sebastian until recently, and kind of viewed you as a threat,” Abby admitted. “But I have a feeling he’ll want to be with you.” She winked, and Saige felt a light blush creep onto her cheeks.

After a pause, Abigail continued. “He’s already acting different around you, and Sam’s also noticing it,” she said. 

A smirk appeared on her face. “I know you like him back, so don’t even,” Abby said. 

“But he wouldn’t like me back!” Saige protested. Abby snorted. 

“Oh please!” she laughed. “That’s all I’m ever going to hear until you two get together. It’ll be on his side too, I can feel it.” 

“You’ll help me, right?” Saige had asked. 

“I promise, Saige, don’t you worry.”

Back in reality, a blush appeared on her face. 

“Are you ok, Saige?” Sebastian asked. Saige jumped. 

“I-I’m fine, I promise,” she stuttered. 

“Really, because you look like you’re getting---” Sebastian was stopped by Sam, who quickly covered his mouth. 

“I promise, Sebastian, I’m fine,” Saige said, alarmed by the recent movement. 

Sebastian must’ve pinched Sam or something, because Sam held a pained expression before letting Sebastian go. 

After catching his breath, Sebastian asked, “What was that for?” Sam smiled and winked at her. 

Looking at her watch, Saige realized she probably should go mining like she originally wanted to do after she stopped in. 

“Ok, well, I have to go mining now, but it was nice seeing you all!” she said, standing up and waving goodbye. 

“Thanks for stopping by… I’ll see you later,” Sebastian said. She nodded and smiled, walking towards the door.   
  
She opened the door, but before she stepped out, Sebastian said, “Be safe, ok? The mines are dangerous.” 

She turned around and smiled. “I’m always safe,” she reassured before turning around and walking through the door and up the stairs. 

Sam looked back at him and sighed. 

“You’re so oblivious, Sebastian,” Sam said. 

“What?” Sebastian huffed, upset. 

Sam sighed again, “Can’t you see?” Sebastian was puzzled, and showed it, shaking his head hesitantly. 

“Do you have a crush on her, Sebastian?” Sam asked. Sebastian’s eyes widened, and he gripped the chair next to him.

Taking a deep breath, he responded, “N-no, why would you think that?” Sam smirked. 

“Because you’re stuttering as you deny it? I’ve seen the blushes, the smiles, the thoughts,” Sam said. “And you know what? She likes you back.”

Sebastian looked to the side. “F-fine,” he admitted. “But there’s no way she could like me. I know that for a fact.” Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. “And anyways, how could you see the thoughts?”

Sam smirked. “I have my ways,” he said. On a more serious note, he continued. 

“You sure?” Sam asked, and Sebastian nodded. “Funny-”

Sam was stopped by Abigail’s arrival. 

“Hi, Seb,” she greeted. Sebastian shot her a forced smile. 

“Don’t argue with him right now. They’ll figure it out, and it will be soon, I promise, Sam,” Abigail whispered in his ear, and Sam nodded.

“What were you guys talking about anyways?” Abigail asked. 

Sebastian quickly shook his head. “N-nothing!” he squeaked. 

“Fine, fine,” Abigail surrendered. “Come on, sit down. It’s my turn to play.” A smirk appeared on her face. 

“Oh, and Sebastian?” she asked, and he looked up. “I bet you’ll be married in a year.” His mouth dropped to the floor. 

Robin, upstairs tending the shop, smirked as she heard faint protests and retorts from the basement. With a sigh, she looked out the window. 

“It’s only a matter of time…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things. I know Abigail sounds kind of weird, the whole visualization of what's happening is weird, and Sam sounds kind of forward in the flashback, but I tried my best. Also, the healer story describes me entirely. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	8. A Walk to the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would describe this chapter as the edited eight heart event. The title kind of explains one way it is different.

She attempted to wipe the rain off of her shirt as the door closed behind her. The surviving droplets only spread into other parts of the shirt, and she sighed. 

_Rain’s beautiful and all, but it’s inconvenient sometimes_ , she thought. 

Brushing the rain aside, she ran down the stairs and burst through the door. Sebastian, startled, looked up. Upon setting eyes on her face, he smiled. 

“How are you today, Saige?” he asked. She smiled, breathless. 

“I’m fine,” she said. “Anyways, you want to walk to the beach with me?” 

A small blush appeared on his face. “Sure, let me just grab a few things. Go ahead and wait upstairs.” She nodded, and traveled back up the stairs. 

As she came into the shop, Robin asked, “What are you doing today?” 

“I’m going to the beach with Sebastian,” Saige responded, quite nonchalantly. 

“When it’s raining?” Robin asked, looking concerned.

Saige was about to ask if she knew her son when Sebastian came up, dressed in one of his heavier hoodies with an umbrella ready to be used. 

“Ready?” he asked. She nodded, and they walked outside, Saige first. 

As they walked towards town, Sebastian asked, “You want to be under the umbrella?” Saige shook her head. 

“Nah, I want to enjoy the rain right now,” she said, skipping on ahead. 

“Hey, wait up!” he yelled, and she, looking back and smiling, stuck out her tongue. Nevertheless, she stayed there, waiting for him to catch up. 

“You’re going to get soaked, you know that, right?” he asked, laughing. 

“I’m already soaked,” she retorted. 

As they walked by Pierre’s, they caught a whiff of a pumpkin item. Pumpkin bread, maybe?

Sebastian sighed. “Pumpkin spice this... pumpkin spice that... man, I do get sick of these seasonal fads,” he complained. 

“As the season goes on, I grow sick of them, but at the beginning, I love them,” Saige commented. “Perhaps I’m just buying into the craze.” Sebastian laughed. 

A spark went off in her head. “You like pumpkin soup, though, don’t you?” she accused. 

Sebastian stopped laughing. “Yeah, I do,” he said. “Where’d you learn that?” 

“Maru,” Saige replied quietly. 

A minute of silence passed, and Sebastian looked up. “I've been reading a book about a farmer. Reminds me a lot of you, actually. Sorry if that creeps you out,” he smiled, looking at her. 

She smiled back. “It doesn’t,” she said. “In fact, I think it’s kinda cute!” She immediately regretted saying that. Red blushes appeared on both of their faces. 

“R-really?” Sebastian asked. _Maybe she did like him_ , he thought. _Nah_.

The ground turned to sand before Saige could return anything back, and, taking off her shoes, she started running. 

Sebastian smiled and shook his head, before running after her. 

By the time he reached the end of the dock, she was sitting down, her shoes laid beside her. 

He stood beside her in silence for a few minutes, looking at the stunning murkiness of the horizon. 

He took a deep breath, and began speaking. “To be honest, I was surprised that you wanted to spend the day on the beach with me, in the rain.”

Saige looked up at him. “It’s not like I don’t like rain either, Sebastian. I’ve always enjoyed rain, ever since I was a little girl.”

After a few moments, Sebastian pointed toward the clouds. “Do you see those dark clouds looming over the horizon?” he asked, and she nodded. “I hope they come this way.” Saige looked at him again. He kept his gaze on the horizon. 

“I like this weather because it makes everyone disappear, you know?” he said. “Being around people makes me feel anxious.”

He looked towards her, and she looked up at him, nodding in agreement and understanding. “I don’t feel that way around you, though,” he smiled. 

He sighed, noticing the water dripping down her face, her darkened clothing, and the shivering of her body. “You’re soaked,” he said as she scowled. “Stand up and get under the umbrella.” She shook her head, smiling playfully. 

“Fine,” he smirked, sitting down, scooting closer to her and covering them both with the umbrella. She didn’t move away, so he viewed that as a good sign. 

They sat in silence for a while, looking around them at the violent sea and the crashing rain. 

“I'm glad you showed up. I was starting to get bored. Now I feel a lot more energetic, believe it or not,” Sebastian admitted. 

“I feel energized too,” Saige said. “As energized as I can be after adding twenty new seeds to the field.” He smiled.

“It’s the big harvest season, isn’t it?” Sebastian asked. “How did you have time for a day at the beach with me?” She shrugged. 

“I made time,” she said. “I thought about it last night, since the weather report said that it would rain today. I thought, ‘It would be nice if I spent a rainy day at the beach with Sebastian.’”

A few moments passed before Sebastian spoke again. 

“You're probably making a lot of money on your farm, huh? I guess I should get a job soon...” he said, sighing into his hand. 

Saige didn’t respond, and he went on. “Could you picture me living on a farm? It seems ridiculous, but I have been thinking about it lately,” he asked. She looked at him. 

“H-how would you go about doing that?” she asked, stuttering and blushing. Noticing her blush, he blushed too. 

“I don’t know, just a thought…” he said, passing it off as not important. 

“Anyways,” Saige said, recovering. “I think you’re perfect just the way you are.” She smiled.

His blush deepened, and he looked back to the water. 

“Thanks, Saige.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely displays my original story summary promise of blushing. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	9. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saige is forced by Abigail to confess her true feelings to Sebastian.

Her eyes drifted open, and she remembered what world she was in. 

_I’m not with Sebastian in the real world_ , she sighed. Her hand covered her eyes, and she faced reality. 

_I really am in love with Sebastian, aren’t I?_

An exhale escaped her lips, and she reached for her phone, fingers clasping around it. 

Quietly, she whispered, “Vivian, what am I going to do?” The cat only meowed, and Saige looked back to her phone, a smile appearing on her face. 

No texts during the night. Usually, she had at least one, either from her dad or one of her close friends. 

She lifted herself up, dragging herself out of the bed for another day of work. 

After throwing on some clothes and eating a light breakfast, Saige opened the door to see pouring rain. 

She closed the door, and went back to the kitchen for a heavier breakfast. 

Once it was eaten, she went and took care of her animals. Before she ran back inside, she noticed a letter sticking slightly out of her mailbox. 

Quickly, she went to the mailbox, grabbed the letter, and ran inside. 

Sitting on her bed, she gently opened the letter, careful not to rip the envelope. 

She scanned over the words, and a blush appeared on her cheeks. 

_“It seems like you're starting to get close with some of the townspeople. If you want to show someone that you're romantically interested, you've got to give them one of my beautiful flower bouquets. I'm selling them now, for a very fair price! If you want to start a family someday, this is the first step!”_

Her eyes drifted to the bottom of the envelope. 

_“-Pierre.”_

_I have questions_ , she thought. _First of all, how does Pierre know about this? Second of all, why would he send me this to embarrass me?_

Sighing, she tossed the envelope across the room, and slumped down. 

A bouquet for Sebastian…

She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

_What’s the worst that could happen?_ She asked herself. _He could reject me, and our relationship would be so awkward I could never enter the mines or the mountains. But, if he were to accept, I would be so happy…_

She sighed, too much of a coward to even consider it. A ding sound was heard from her phone, and she reached over to grab it. 

The message was from Abby, and Saige’s face went red. 

It read, “What are you waiting for?” 

Saige, pretending not to know what she was talking about, responded, “What are you talking about?” 

Abby quickly retorted, “I swear, you’re just like Sebby. I’m coming over.” 

Saige set her phone down on her nightstand, and stood up, stretching, trying to forget about her impending doom.

The cat pretended like nothing was wrong as it weaved around her. 

Abby burst through the door as Saige finished stretching. 

“Saige!” she yelled. “What are you doing on the ground?” 

Saige, nonchalantly looking up, replied, “I’m stretching.” 

“I swear, Saige, you’re so oblivious,” Abigail fumed. 

“I don’t see why the entire town wants me to get together with Sebastian!” Saige yelled. Abigail snorted. 

“Oh please!” she said. “It’s so obvious to the rest of us that you like each other, and you’d be so cute together.” 

“What are you talking about?” Saige asks. “He doesn’t like me back.” 

“Stop denying it, Saige!” Abigail yelled. 

Saige looked at her meaningfully. “How do you know that he likes me?” she asked. 

“You remember when you played with Sam and Sebastian a little over a week ago?” Abigail asked, and Saige nodded. “After you left, Sam confronted Sebastian about his feelings, and Sebastian admitted them.” 

“How would you know that?” Saige asked. “I didn’t pass you on my way out.” 

“Let’s just say I had a feeling that something like that would happen, and ran to his house, arriving shortly afterwards,” Abigail said. 

Saige snorted. “Was this feeling eavesdropping?” she asked. Abigail laughed, nodding her head. 

After they giggled for a few minutes, Abigail finally cleared her throat. “That aside, I think you should go buy a bouquet and maybe give it to Sebby,” she said, smirking. Saige rolled her eyes, and stood up from her spot on the floor. 

“You win, Abigail, but the second I learn about your next crush, it will be payback time,” Saige promised. 

Abigail smiled and said, “Noted.” 

They ran to Pierre’s, Saige in front and Abigail in the back, dressed in light, waterproof jackets. The second they got inside, they rubbed their feet on the carpet in a desperate attempt to keep the water off. 

“Hello, Saige,” Pierre greeted. Saige nodded, and walked towards him. 

“What’ll it be?” he asked. “Fall seeds, saplings, fertilizer?” 

“B-b-bo…” Saige stammered, struggling to get her words out. 

“Bouquet?” he asked. Saige, a lump in the back of her throat, nodded. 

She paid for the bouquet, and just as she was about to leave, Pierre said, “Good luck, Saige.” Saige, blushing, nodded, and left, Abigail behind her. 

Outside waiting for them was Sam, not accompanied by Sebastian. 

“What are we plotting here, Abigail?” Sam asked, eyeing the bouquet in Saige’s hand. 

Abigail smirked. “Oh, just Saige asking Sebastian to be her boyfriend,” she retorted. 

"Without me?" he said in mock hurt. Abigail nodded, smiling.

As they walked, Saige stopped. “I don’t think I can do this, Abigail,” she said. “I can’t deal with failure. I’ve never been able to. I’m a perfectionist.” 

Abigail rolled her eyes. “Sebby’s going to accept you, I promise,” she reassured. 

“What if he hates me, Abigail? What if-” Saige started. Abigail shook her head. 

“What is it going to take me to show you that Sebastian likes you?” Abigail asked. Suddenly, inspiration struck. 

“Tell me one of your recent talks with him, preferably one that had a confusing comment,” Abigail asked. Saige looked deep in thought when she said one. 

“A few days ago, we spent the day at the beach together, and he was asking if I could see him being a farmer and that he had been thinking about that lately,” Saige said. 

“How did you not catch onto that?” Abigail asked, annoyed. Sam patted her head. 

“Let it be, Abby,” he whispered. 

Saige, closing her eyes for a moment, decided to continue on. 

When they reached the house, Sam went inside, while Abigail held her behind. 

“Aren’t I supposed to go in too?” Saige asked, trying to resist Abigail. 

“Nope,” Abigail smiled. “You’re going to confess to him out here, by the lake.” 

Saige sighed, accepting that this is what her life has come to. 

Abigail positioned her so that she was standing by the lake, bouquet in her hand as she looked upon the lake. 

Saige stood there, and Abby walked away. 

“Aww, you look perfect, Saige!” Abigail exclaimed. Saige smiled. 

“Thanks, Abby,” she said. “Don’t watch me confess though, ok?” Abby only smiled. 

“You’re not going to listen, are you?” Saige sighed. 

“Nope!” Abby smiled, walking away and hiding herself. 

It was only a matter of time before she saw Sam join Abby, and Saige set her eyes on some point along the horizon. 

She heard footsteps in the rain behind her, and she was joined by the man she was in love with. 

He was looking at her, and she knew he had noticed the bouquet as soon as he had seen her. 

Not brave enough to make eye contact with him, she offered it to him, still facing the lake. 

“H-here,” she stuttered. She regretted it, and looked towards him for reassurance. His face was red as he took it into his hands. 

“...You want to get more serious? I feel the same way,” he said, and she blushed as she looked at his softened face, finally making eye contact. 

She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his body, taking in his scent. 

Saige looked over to see not only Sam and Abigail watching, but Robin and Maru as well. She glared at Abigail, who was smiling. 

“I believe we have an audience,” Sebastian whispered to her. 

Saige tightened her arms around him. “I don’t care,” she sighed. “I love you, Sebastian.” 

He smiled, and whispered back, “I love you too, Saige.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they're together. I can't believe I'm almost done with this story. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	10. On the Ledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter for the 10 heart event.

“So...it’s your first date with Sebastian,” Abigail said as Saige looked through her closet. “What are you guys going to do?”

Saige smiled. “I don’t know, he just said it was a surprise,” she said. 

“Did he say anything else?” she asked. Saige nodded. 

“He told me to just wear something casual, since he would be wearing a hoodie,” Saige responded. 

Pulling a purple shirt out of the closet, she asked, “How about this?”

Abigail shook her head. “You wear that outfit too much,” she reasoned. Saige nodded and put them back. 

After another few minutes of searching, Saige pulled out a turtleneck. 

“It’s raining,” Abigail reminded her. Saige sighed. 

“I can’t think of anything else, Abigail,” Saige complained. 

Sighing, Abigail got up and offered, “I’ll search for you.” Saige sighed and collapsed on the bed. 

Abigail pulled out a halter top. Holding it up to Saige, she asked, “Why do you even have this top? I’ve never seen it before.” 

Saige blushed a deep shade of red. “It’s leftover from my college days,” she explained in a quiet tone. 

“Try it on,” Abigail said, throwing it at her. Saige caught it, and put it on. 

She examined herself in the floor-length mirror, with Abigail behind her. 

“It fits fine, and it pairs well with your jeans,” Abigail commented. Saige sighed. 

“It’s fall, Abigail, not summer. Plus, I don’t think Sebastian would like this,” Saige said. 

“Oh?” Abigail questioned, raising an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Just take a light jacket.” Abigail went back to the closet and pulled one out. 

Saige sighed, slipping the jacket on, making sure to zip it up all the way.

Vivian brushed against her leg, and Saige bent down to scratch under the cat's chin. The cat seemed happy, so Saige got back up.

“Are you ready?” Abigail asked. Saige nodded, slipping some things into her satchel. 

Exiting, Saige pulled the hood on the jacket over her head, and bid Abigail a nervous goodbye. 

“Don’t worry, Saige, you’ll be fine,” Abigail reassured her. Saige smiled, and started up the path. 

The chilly air was relaxing, and the darkening sky was welcoming above her. 

She met Sebastian in front of the house, and smiled as she saw him on his motorcycle. 

“Hi, Saige,” he greeted, blushing. “Hop on… I want to show you something.”

She did so, wrapping her arms around him as they rode off. 

The ride there, she was mostly silent, admiring her surroundings. The pale moonlight showed as they went. Saige was also busy relishing in the warmth of her boyfriend. 

She spoke only once throughout the trip, which was when she told him she was cold. He had given her his scarf and continued driving, and she put it on, the back of it flapping as they rode along. 

Upon arriving, he slid off, and she followed. They had arrived at a ledge overlooking Zuzu City. 

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Sebastian, looking toward her, said, “That’s Zuzu City in the distance…”

He turned back toward the light. “I come here when I want to get away from everything and just… think,” he admitted. Turning away from her, he pulled out a cigarette. 

Saige looked back to the city, and Sebastian asked her, “So, what do you think?” 

She thought for a second. “It gives me a strange, sad feeling,” she said, turning back to look at him. “And you should quit smoking.”

Sebastian glared at her for a minute. “Ugh…” he said. “You sound like my mom.” 

He then sighed, and gave in. “You’re right, though,” he admitted. “I’m addicted to these things, it’s not good.”

He looked back towards the city, staring at the gleaming lights and the tall skyscrapers. “The city used to draw me in… but now I’m finding myself happier at home in the valley,” he said. 

Purposefully avoiding her eye contact, he turned to face her. 

“Saige…?” he asked. “I don’t usually bring girls to this place… In fact, you’re the only one.” A blush appeared on both of their faces as he said it.

After a pause with only breathing heard between them, he continued. “You know what I’m trying to say, don’t you?” he asked. 

She turned towards him, and he, sighing, turned towards her. In a slow movement, he reached for her hands, and pulled her towards him, wrapping a hand around her waist. He looked into her eyes for a moment, hesitating. 

She closed the distance, pressing her lips to his under the dark sky, the bright stars, and the full moon. 

Everything was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left. For the dialogue option, I couldn't decide between the two of them, so I just put both. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	11. Pendants in Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saige gives Sebastian a Mermaid's Pendant.

The rain poured down as she opened the door, and she felt relieved. 

_Finally_ , she thought. _Today was the day_. 

Even with how excited she had been for this day to finally come, nervousness filled her to the brim, and she shivered in the cold rain. 

Grabbing her poncho, she started a slow walk to the beach, trying to enjoy the last moments of not being engaged or married in her life. 

It wasn’t hard, with the new grass of spring around her, the scent of rain, and her thoughts accompanying her. 

She chuckled as she thought about how much her life would change in the next few days. It was a big decision, but she had already resolved to this weeks ago, when winter was still in its beginning. 

Her feet stopped as she reached the sand of the beach. Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the sand, making her way across the beach. She crossed the wooden bridge she had curiously repaired last summer. 

She knew this was where the man would exist because of a book she read in the library a season or two ago. It had made her blush furiously at the time, and it was crazy to think that she was going to find it only a few seasons later. 

She spotted the man near the wall of vegetation, and sighed in relief. As she made her way towards him, he spotted her, and smiled. 

As she came right up to him, the mariner started speaking. “Ah, I can see it in yer eyes,” he said. “There be a special someone in yer heart. Just so happens I’m sellin’ a ‘Mermaid’s Pendant.’ Give that to yer intended and they’ll know exactly what you mean.” 

Saige, pulling the money out of her pouch, handed the mariner 5000 gold, and the mariner handed her the pendant. 

The Mermaid’s Pendant was beautiful as she gazed upon it. Perhaps it was a little flashy, but she herself didn’t think so. 

Tucking it into a pocket in her bag, she walked back home, certain to be berated by Abigail on her way back. 

Her predictions turned true, and she saw Abigail staring at her from the window, and the door opened soon afterwards. 

Smiling, Saige made a run for her cabin, trying to outrun Abigail. 

She didn’t look back until she reached the door, and Abigail was by the bin. Surrendering, Saige went inside, soon caught by Abigail on her way in. 

“You owe me a blackberry cobbler for that, Saige,” Abigail huffed, sitting down on the chair. 

When she caught her breath, Abigail asked, “Why’d you go to the beach? I know Sebby’s not there today.” 

“As soon as I do something unexpected, you ask me about it. Do you think one day you’ll know wrong?” Saige retorted. 

Abigail shook her head. “When I feel something is about to happen with you, I’m usually spot on,” she said. “Kind of wonder what will happen when you’re pregnant.” 

Saige’s face went beet red, and she quickly shook her head. Abigail smirked. 

“You didn’t answer my question. Why did you go to the beach?” Abigail asked.   
  
Saige, sighing, replied, “I got a Mermaid’s Pendant.” Abigail’s eyes went wide, and she covered her hands with her mouth. 

“You’re proposing to him!” Abigail exclaimed. “Right, how were you planning on doing this?” 

Saige tilted her head to the side with a puzzled expression. “I was just going to give it to him in his room,” she said flatly. 

“Do you have any idea how unromantic that is?” Abigail fumed. “Do something pretty!”

“And have you guys spying on us like last time? No!” Saige argued back. 

Suddenly, Abigail smirked. “I’m going to be there whether you like it or not,” she said. Saige rolled her eyes. 

“I’m doing it in his room, whether you like it or not,” Saige replied. Abigail sighed into her hands. 

"And yes," Saige continued. "I do realize how unromantic it is in your eyes. My teenage self is disappointed in me. But this is just how I want to do it."

“Fine, but don’t just present it to him as he’s at the computer,” Abigail said in a very monotone voice. 

Saige redressed into a less casual outfit, with Abigail’s approval on the choice, and then she created some lunch for herself and Abigail.

Looking in her fridge, Abigail asked, “Why do you have so many pumpkins in here? It’s not fall.” Saige, gazing at her for a moment and then back at the meal she was preparing, sighed. 

“I don’t understand why someone would need so many pumpkins, Saige,” she added. 

Saige didn’t say anything, focusing on the food. Abigail rolled her eyes before closing them in thought. 

Suddenly, Abigail remembered. “Seb loves pumpkin soup!” she exclaimed quite boldly. Saige nodded, and was given a puzzled stare. 

“But he also loves sashimi…” Abigail trailed off, confused. “I’m sure getting fish is easy for you.” 

Saige shuddered, shaking her head. “I don’t like fishing. Only when it’s necessary will I fish,” she explained in a stuttering voice. 

Saige grabbed her messenger bag, double checking to make sure the pendant was in there. She quickly put on her hoodie, ready to set her nervousness to the side. 

Vivian, as if to comfort her human, rubbed herself against Saige’s leg. Saige smiled at her, reaching a hand down to pet her.

_You can do this, Saige_ , she told herself, taking a deep breath as she stood up and walked out the door. 

She walked along the path, shivering in the cold rain. Abigail soon caught up to her in her own poncho, smiling. 

“I’m going to be here for this,” Abigail said, smiling. Saige shook her head, rolling her eyes as Abigail told her to speed up. 

Soon, the house came into sight, and Saige continued her deep breathing, trying her best and failing to not be nervous. 

She found herself at the front door, hesitating to turn the door knob. 

“Do it, Saige,” Abigail urged. Nodding, Saige slowly opened the door, and found Robin standing at the counter, as usual. 

A warm smile appeared on Robin’s face, and she greeted Saige. Saige nervously smiled, and Robin’s smile faltered. 

“Is everything alright, Saige? Abigail?” Robin asked. 

Abigail nodded. “Everything’s fine. Saige is just going down to Sebby’s room,” Abigail said for her. Saige thanked her quietly, and left for the stairs that led to the basement. 

Sighing, she turned and soon found herself reaching the door below. Hesitantly turning the doorknob, she took a deep breath and stepped in. 

Sebastian looked up and smiled. “Hi, Saige,” he greeted. Saige attempted a smile back. 

Quickly, she went to stand beside him. Recalling Abby’s wish for her to not give it to him at the desk, she sighed, and, taking his hands, pulled him up from the chair. 

“Hi?” he asked as she wrapped her arms around him. “Is everything ok?” 

She nodded, burrowing her head into his hoodie. 

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her and relaxed into the hug. 

They stood there for a few moments, neither of them wanting to move. Saige sighed into his hoodie, and moved her face up to kiss him. 

Upon pulling away, she beamed up at him, the nervousness going away. 

“I have a surprise for you,” she whispered, reaching into her bag. 

He barely got in an oh before she told him, “Close your eyes.” He nodded, closing his eyes. She smiled, and revealed the item. 

“Put out your hands,” she ordered. He pulled his hands up in preparation to cup whatever the object was. 

“Ready?” she asked. He nodded, and she placed the pendant in his hand. 

Smiling, she said, “Open your eyes.” As he gazed upon the object, his eyes went wide and a red blush appeared on his cheeks. 

His mouth opened with a surprised look on his face, and with some effort, he managed to respond, “I accept!!” His eyes were closed in a smile as she gazed upon his face. 

“I’ll set everything up. We’ll have the ceremony in three days, ok?” he said. 

She nodded, and he added, “In a couple days I’m going to be living on a farm. I can’t believe it.” 

After a pause, he reassured, “I’m happy, though.”

Saige smiled up at him before pulling his face to hers. 

Her nervousness all gone, she was looking forward to Spring 8. 

* * *

Three days later, on the morning of Spring 8, she stood under a wedding arch, beside him. She smiled up at him. 

In the crowd, she could see all the townspeople smiling and talking to one another. 

Lewis stood in front of her, ready to address the townspeople. 

After minutes of standing, Lewis finally started. “When Saige first arrived in Pelican Town, no one knew if she’d fit in with our community…” he smiled. “But from this day forward, Saige is going to be as much a part of this town as any of us!”

_Wasn’t I already?_ Saige asked in her head before Lewis started moving. 

Looking back at them and stepping off to the side, Lewis announced, “It is my great honor on the day 8 of spring, to unite Saige and Sebastian in the bonds of marriage.”

Sebastian and I turned towards each other, and it seemed as if the entire town took a breath before Mayor Lewis said, “Well, let’s get right to it!” He stepped back in order to take a picture of them. 

Saige barely had time to think about not wanting her photo taken as Mayor Lewis continued. “Saige… Sebastian…” he positioned the camera. “As the mayor of Pelican Town and regional bearer of the matrimonial seal, I now pronounce you wife and husband!”

After a pause, he allowed, “You may kiss.” Saige looked up at Sebastian, and smiled as he brought their lips together. 

Everybody was smiling after they parted. Marnie looked like he was having the time of her life as she danced, and many faced each other, dancing or smiling. 

Saige exchanged smiles with Abigail, and as she looked upon the crowd, a thought popped into her head. 

_Life is going to be different from now on..._

“Saige,” her husband called. She looked back towards him, gazing into his eyes. 

He smiled, and she laughed. 

_...But the future looks bright!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! Thank you to everyone who has shown support for this. I really appreciate it! Anyways, thanks for reading!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saige and Sebastian reflect on the past two years.

The last day of winter was here. 

She couldn’t say she was excited to start farm work again, but she also couldn’t say that she’d love the snow covering the land forever. 

Not wanting to wake up, she forced herself out of the bed. 

She walked to the kitchen, seeing her husband in the kitchen as he waited. 

“Hi,” she greeted in quite an unenthusiastic tone. She had never been a morning person, and she hated getting up at six every day. 

Sebastian looked at her, holding their daughter to his side. “Good morning, Saige,” he replied, looking back to what he was stirring. 

“Pancakes?” she asked, and he responded with a nod before she continued. “I’ll cook them since you so kindly prepared the mixture.” 

“Thanks,” he smiled, looking towards her. She caught his lips in a kiss before he looked back to the bowl. 

Vivian suddenly let out a meow, and Saige looked to the cat she had had for almost two years now. 

She bent down to pet the cat, offering a hand out to her. The cat creeped towards her before smelling her hand, rubbing against it. Taking both of her hands, Saige scratched the sides of the cat’s face. Vivian's eyes closed as she enjoyed the scratch.

After a few moments, Sebastian declared, “Ok, I think it’s done.” He stepped back. 

Standing up, Saige started on the pancakes, looking back to her husband once she got the first one onto the pan. 

He was holding their daughter, bouncing her up and down. Coral was smiling and giggling as he did so. 

It was a cute scene, but Saige had to tear her eyes away so that she could flip the pancake a minute or two later. Upon doing so, she looked back to find the scene changed. 

When she was done with the first pancake, she put it on a plate she had already prepared and started on the second one. “First one’s done,” she announced. Sebastian stood up and put Coral in the high chair, before pulling out a plate for her. 

It went on like this until Saige finally was able to eat some. 

As Sebastian put leftovers away, he pulled a beer out of the fridge. She looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face, and he set it down. 

Sitting beside her, he said, “It's been a great year, Saige. We should celebrate a little. I'm sure next year will be even better.”

With a nod and a smile, Saige brought it to her lips and said, “Thanks, I’m sure it will.”

* * *

Later, after evening had arrived, Saige and Sebastian sat cuddling on the bed, tired from the day. 

“Tomorrow’s a busy day,” Saige voiced, saddened. “Spring 1 always is.”

“How do you know?” Sebastian asked. “You’ve only had two as a farmer so far.”

Saige glared at her husband. “So?” she asked. 

Her face softened, and she looked back to the opposite wall. “I can’t believe I’ve only been here for two years. I feel like I’ve been here for more than that.” Sebastian nodded. 

“I feel that way too, Saige,” Sebastian said. “Look at how far we’ve both come in two years. Two years ago, I was working as a freelance programmer, hoping to escape to the city after saving up enough money.”

“Two years ago, I was hopeful for a new start after the hell that was my previous job and lifestyle,” she added. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Sebastian smiled. “Now, we have a beautiful life, with a daughter and soon, a son.” Saige smiled back, and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“We have come really far, haven’t we?” Saige whispered, her eyes closing. 

Sebastian peered upon his wife as she started to go to sleep, and set her down as soon as the usual soft snores started. As much as he didn’t want to, he laid down beside his wife, and closed his eyes, eventually going to sleep. 

* * *

In Saige’s dream, a blue and white, ghostly version of her grandfather appeared before her. 

It had been a while since he had taken part in any of her dreams. He hadn’t appeared since a few years after his death. Even then though, he wasn’t the center of attention. 

He floated in the center, looking frail, but happier than ever. 

“My dearest granddaughter…” he began in his joyful voice. It brought memories back from her childhood as she heard his voice again. “It’s been many years since we last spoke. You were a little girl… Do you remember?”

She nodded, remembering quite clearly all the happy times they had together when she had visited. Back then, she had been a whiny brat that wanted toys and attention. 

He seemed to have been thinking the same thing as he said, “Look how far you’ve come!”

“Though you may have forgotten me, I’ve been here all along,” he smiled, and his eyes revealed memories flashing before them, remembering her past years. “You see… My body has departed this world, but my heart will always remain in Stardew Valley.” 

He floated back and forth as he finished, and stars appeared behind him, the night sky being imprinted on her eyelids.

“You’ve been here two years now…” he began again. “I’m so proud of you, my dear! You’re a better farmer than I ever was, and you’ve brought great honor to the family name.”

After a pause, he sighed, looking a little saddened. “I can feel it now…” he said. “My spirit is finally put to rest. Bless you.”

He floated back and forth again, exactly like he had earlier. “The future of Zenolia Farm is in your hands, now,” her grandfather said. 

She was sad that her grandfather, who she was finally reunited with, was going away again, never to be seen again. 

“Farewell!” he smiled, and he faded from sight as tears appeared in Saige’s eyes. 

Her eyes opened, and she checked her phone to see that it was two in the morning. She wanted to go back to sleep, but got up anyways to have a snack. 

As she got up, she dragged herself to the kitchen, accidentally turning on the bright light instead of the mild light. Upon hurting her eyes, she quickly turned it back off, and decided against that snack. 

As she was going back to the bedroom, she peered towards the door, and remembered the shrine she had discovered two years ago, during her first exploration of the farm. 

Quickly, she darted out of the house, careful and quiet. She soon found herself at the foot of the shrine, noticing all of the candles were lit. She soon found a pink statue, and picked it up to take it back to the house. 

_Thank you, Grandpa._

She made her way back to the house, lugging along the statue. Upon entering the house, she saw her husband sitting at the table, waiting for her to get back. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me, you know,” she said, setting the statue to the side to rearrange in a few days. 

“I can’t sleep well without you anymore,” he replied, sipping the liquid in the cup. Sebastian got up to rinse it out, and she sighed, walking back to the bed she had left minutes before. 

She tucked herself in, and she soon felt her husband lay beside her. It didn't take long before she fell asleep, hoping that she finished everything she needed to do when she woke up. 

Just before she fell asleep, an arm wrapped around her, and she cuddled into the warmth beside her. One clear thought passed through her mind before she fell asleep. 

_I love you, and I will always love you, Sebastian._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has shown support for this! I really appreciate it. It makes me sad to finally be ending this story. I doubt I write anything else after this, since I've hit some writer's block. It makes me sad. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! (I also hope that this wasn't bad).


End file.
